¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Porque es una pregunta que todos los padres deben enfrentar alguna vez. - - SasuSaku.


**A****/N:** Otro one-shot! Sasuke, Sakura y su pequeño hijo, Satoshi. :)

**Advertencias:** Mmm... ¿quizás algo de lenguaje?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.

«A los padres les agrada la idea de tener hijos, simplemente no les agradan _sus_ hijos.»  
—Morley Safer.

**¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

Era una soleada mañana de domingo cuando, interrumpiendo toda la paz y tranquilidad que Sasuke disfrutaba en su único día libre (tenía a Sakura como mujer y a Naruto-no-cierro-la-boca-a-menos-que-esté-comiendo Uzumaki como mejor amigo, después de todo), un ruido más que familiar lo regresó a la realidad. Resignado y más que consciente de que su preciado momento de silencio había acabado tan rápido como había iniciado, el Uchiha se levantó de la terraza que daba hacia el jardín, para entrar de nuevo a la mansión y encontrarse con la persona que lo llamaba.

O personita, mejor dicho. Y es que aparte de llevar cinco años casado con Sakura (aunque no lo admitiera, realmente le gustaba como se escuchaba, "Uchiha Sakura"), ser el ANBU con el más alto rango de la aldea, un ex convicto y haber sido la persona más odiada de todo el país del fuego, Sasuke también tenía un hijo. Satoshi, de cuatro años, que era la viva imagen de él, pero que también había heredado mucho de la personalidad y genio de su madre. Sobretodo su ruidosa forma de hacerse notar.

—¡PAPÁ!

El pequeño Uchiha se hizo presente en la sala, con su pelo negro revuelto, su protector algo desalineado sobre su frente y con vestigios de haber estado entrenando por largo tiempo en el bosque o con un amigo. Las leves heridas en sus brazos y el kunai visible en su bolsillo podían confirmar eso último. Aunque eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Sasuke, sino la expresión de inquietud y confusión con la que había llegado a casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de forma grave, pero sin ser desagradable.

Satoshi dudó un momento, pero finalmente se acercó a su padre y le hizo una señal para que se agachara y así poder hablarle al oído. Sasuke bufó, pero accedió a la petición de su único hijo para que le contara aquello tan importante.

—Estaba luchando con Nara y cuando volvíamos a casa me comentó que tendría una hermanita pronto —le dijo el pequeño, de forma confidencial, como si fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo—. ¡Una hermanita!

—¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño? Es normal que los padres tengan más hijos —Sasuke se enderezó y alzó una ceja—. No me digas que eso era lo que te tenía tan intrigado, Satoshi.

El aludido miró a su padre de forma interrogante.

—Pero papá, ¿en dónde van a encontrar una hermanita si todos los niños de la aldea ya tienen familia? ¿Acaso se la pueden comprar a otros papás?

Satoshi estaba tan empeñado en conocer la verdad, que fue sólo en ese momento que Sasuke se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, al no detener el tema cuando pudo.

Oh, mierda. Esta conversación no… no ahora.

La actitud inquebrantable del Uchiha pareció flaquear por un momento. Permaneció en silencio por un instante, pero tal como lo había previsto, a su hijo se le iluminó el rostro y le lanzó la tan indeseada pregunta.

—Papá, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Sasuke pensó en la posibilidad de explicarle de forma clara y precisa que todo se debía a un proceso normal entre un hombre y una mujer, que involucraba espermatozoides, un óvulo fecundado, nueves insufribles meses que conllevaban antojos y varias noches sin dormir por parte de él, pero un breve instante de meditación le dio a entender que aquella explicación no era la más adecuada para un niño de cuatro años.

Maldición, ¿por qué diablos Sakura no pudo haber bajado de la habitación y estar allí ahora? Era mucho mejor que él con las palabras y seguramente hallaría la forma de darle una buena respuesta al niño, sin llegar a traumatizarlo.

—Verás, Satoshi, es algo bastante simple… que entenderás perfectamente en su debido momento. Ahora, ve a lavarte y dile a tu madre que te cure esas heridas.

—¡Papá! —obviamente el pequeño no iba a ceder ante ese intento de dar por terminado el tema. Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan obstinado como Sakura?—. ¡No me estás contestando! Yo quiero saber de dónde vengo, porque… ¡porque a mí también me gustaría tener un hermanito!

—¿Qué? —Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y se volvió a él, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. _Esto se está volviendo más difícil de lo que creí_—. ¿Y por qué quieres uno?

—Es que sería divertido tener a alguien más con quien jugar, ¡y además podría enseñarle todas las cosas que sé! —los ojos azabaches de Satoshi brillaban de emoción—. Pero quiero un hermanito, porque las niñas son tontas y molestas —arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño levemente—. Excepto mamá. Pero las otras niñas se me pegan todo el tiempo y no me dejan en paz, así que quiero elegir a otro niño para que viva aquí en la casa.

—No depende exactamente de ti… —masculló Sasuke entre dientes, pensando una buena forma de acallar sus dudas y que no volviera a joder con el tema por lo menos en otros cinco años más.

—Mou, eso significa que no lo puedo escoger yo… pero entonces, ¿cómo va a llegar el bebé?

—Verás…

¿Por dónde podía comenzar?

"Tu madre y yo formamos una familia…" _eso es más que obvio, hasta para el más idiota._

"Cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo_…" No, demasiado explícito, no quiero traumatizarlo (o entusiasmarlo, lo que sería aún peor)._

"_Está esto de la cigüeña…"_ pero qué estupidez, parece un cuento creado por Naruto.

—Viniste de la fábrica de bebés —dijo finalmente, de forma cortante y con toda la seguridad que pudo. Le complació ver que su hijo parecía haberse tragado su mentira, ya que la sorpresa en sus ojos era indescriptible.

—¡¿Fábrica de bebés?!

—Aa. Hacen niños para padres que desean uno y cuando está listo, lo van a buscar y lo llevan a casa —Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro. Era, por lejos, lo más estúpido que había dicho en toda su vida.

—¿Y yo vine de ahí también?

—Ciertamente. Y la fábrica queda muy, _muy_ lejos, así que no podemos visitarla de nuevo —aclaró, antes de que su hijo le preguntara aquella posibilidad—. Eso resuelve tu duda, ¿Satoshi?

—¡Sí! —fue la efusiva respuesta afirmativa del niño, pero luego una nueva expresión de duda llenó su rostro—. Y papá, ¿qué es el sexo?

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

—¿De dónde escuchaste eso? —Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de pervertido le habría hablado a Satoshi de—?

—Kakashi-sensei y el tío Naruto hablaban de eso la otra tarde, y yo los escuché.

_Oh, claro, el degenerado adicto a la pornografía y el dobe._

—Eso, Satoshi, es algo tan simple como…

—Enchufes y tomacorrientes.

—¿QUÉ? —tanto el padre como el hijo se voltearon hacia la dueña de la voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Sakura estaba recargada en el lindel de la puerta, con el pelo aún goteando después de la ducha y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así es, enchufes y tomacorrientes. Se necesita de ambos para crear electricidad, y lo mismo sucede con un hombre y una mujer. Se quieren mucho y se juntan para crear… algo similar a la electricidad.

—Oh… —Satoshi se acercó hasta su madre y le sonrió—. ¡Mamá, qué lista eres! Entonces, cuando el tío Naruto habla de tener sexo con una mujer, ¡es porque quiere generar electricidad con ella! ¡Para enchufar su tostador o una lámpara!

—Correcto, mi amor.

Sasuke hizo un gesto que podía leerse claramente como un "joder, Sakura, deja de hablar estupideces."

—Tú también eres muy listo, Satoshi —Sakura le sonrió a su pequeño niño y a Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias—. Qué extraño que tu padre no lo haya mencionado. Seguramente lo olvidó, como cuando un enchufe comienza a fallar y hay que _forzarlo_ para que funcione.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Deja el tema de los enchufes, Sakura, vaya explicación más absurda que le das al niño.

—¡Pero si habló el fundador de la fábrica de bebés! —le respondió la chica, en el mismo tono de voz.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que inventaste eso, Sakura.

—¡Tenía seis años! ¿Cómo se supone que debía saberlo?

—Entonces no reclames si fue tu estúpida idea desde un principio, _tomacorriente defectuoso._

—¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

Satoshi miraba alternadamente a sus padres, sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría.

—Me escuchaste perfectamente —Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia al verla tan enfadada. Por primera vez, le estaba agradando el rumbo de la conversación—. Creo que los tomacorrientes también pueden volverse defectuosos y comienzan a volverse más lentos para conducir electricidad.

—Pero lo más probable es que no sea culpa del tomacorriente, sino del enchufe que simplemente _no puede conectarse bien_ por su incapacidad de tomarse su tiempo para entender cómo funciona la otra parte —le respondió, casi sin respirar y con sus ojos verdes fijos en los de él.

—Hn, el enchufe podría hacer su trabajo mucho más rápido si el tomacorriente no fuera tan molesto y cediera al instante.

—Eh… papá…

—¡Entonces está claro que al enchufe sólo le importa _acoplarse_! Y no le preocupa si el tomacorriente está de ánimo o no, sólo le importa ÉL MISMO.

—¿Mami…?

—¿De qué rayos hablas ahora? ¿Por qué llevas la discusión a ese tema?

—Porque quizás el tomacorriente no siempre tiene ganas de generar electricidad, pero el enchufe es tan arrogante que piensa que puede generarla sólo por ser el que… _el que se puede meter y sacar_ —aquello último lo susurró lo más bajo que pudo, para que Satoshi no la oyera. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Explícate.

—Mamá, papá…

—Digo que quizás no siempre es necesario que se conecten, porque hay muuuchas otras cosas que pueden hacer, pero no, ¡el enchufe siempre quiere y quizás no está satisfaciendo todas las necesidades del tomacorriente! —le explicó, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Estás insinuando con mi enchufe tiene alguna falla? —preguntó el chico de forma explícita y sin cuidado, molesto por la indirecta. Nadie, _absolutamente_ _nadie_ cuestionaba su hombría. Ni siquiera de forma figurativa—. Porque vaya que es curioso, ya que NUNCA oí que ese tomacorriente se quejara cuando se lo conecto.

A Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula al oír eso último.

—Eres un…

—¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! —la oportuna intervención de su hijo impidió que la médico contestara algo igual o más venenoso que lo que Sasuke había dicho—. Yo lo único que quiero saber es si tanto el enchufe como el tomacorriente se quieren de verdad, igual que los papás, así como ustedes dos se quieren.

Los dos abrieron la boca para contestar, pero nada salió de ellos. Se miraron, en una forma que dejaba en claro que estaban haciendo las paces.

—A veces pueden tener sus complicaciones, pero siempre están juntos y sí, se quieren de verdad —Sakura se agachó para quedar a la altura de Satoshi y le dio un beso en la frente—. Ya no tienes más dudas, ¿o sí?

—No. Pero creo que me mantendré lejos de los enchufes y todo eso, son muy complicados. Y si el sexo es como ellos, pues tampoco quiero saber nada de él.

—Es lo más inteligente que he oído en todo el día —murmuró Sasuke, satisfecho con la respuesta de su hijo. A pesar de todo, la conversación sí concluyó con el efecto que querían.

—Además, Hyuuga dice que si metes los dedos a uno te da la corriente, ¿es verdad, papá?

Sasuke tuvo que utilizar todo su control para no sonreír arrogantemente ante ello y no mirar a Sakura.

—Así es, el tomacorriente puede lanzar chispas si metes tus dedos en él.

Escuchó que Sakura crujía los nudillos, pero decidió ignorarla. Estaba demasiado divertido.

—Entiendo, ¡muchas gracias, papá y mamá!

—Ahora ve a lavarte, mientras preparo el almuerzo —la chica caminó hacia la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de indignación a Sasuke, quien sólo esbozó una sonrisa torcida de lo más soberbia. Ella entornó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Verdaderamente, amaba a su familia.

* * *

—Fue una conversación interesante la que tuvimos esta mañana —comentó Sakura, más tarde esa noche y apoyada en el pecho del Uchiha mientras este le acariciaba la espalda, generándole escalofríos.

—Aa —afirmó Sasuke, abrazando con más fuerza a su mujer y ocultando el rostro en el cuello de ella—. Hiciste que reevaluara la importancia de los enchufes conductores.

Sakura rió levemente.

—Y ahora estará lo más alejado posible de ellos y no hará preguntas sobre sexo. Al menos por unos cuantos años más.

—Y más le vale al dobe cuidar sus palabras en frente de Satoshi —murmuró él, levantando la cara para mirar a Sakura a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada tan penetrante de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —susurró él, antes de acortar el espacio entre sus labios y besarla apasionadamente. Sakura le correspondió de inmediato y estaba a punto de colocarse completamente sobre él, cuando el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

—Mamá, papá, ¿puedo pasar? ¡Tengo otra pregunta que hacer!

—¿Qué querrá ahora? —masculló Sasuke, con gesto de resignación. Sakura suspiró y se levantó de la cama, colocándose una bata y abriéndole la puerta a su hijo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

El niño ingresó a la habitación, con la misma expresión de confusión que en la mañana.

—Es que, hoy en la tarde estaba jugando y escuché algo que no concordaba con lo de la fábrica de bebés.

—¿Qué escuchaste ahora, Satoshi? —_más bien, ¿qué mierda te dijo el idiota de Naruto ahora?_

—Es que, hoy escuché que el tío Naruto _(bingo)_ y Kiba-san hablaban sobre sexo y creo que ellos no saben lo de la electricidad ni la fábrica, mami.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Sasuke amaba a su hijo, _realmente_, pero en esos momentos cómo deseaba que la tal fábrica de bebés existiera y dejarlo ahí por lo menos unas dos noches. Y de paso, Naruto y el hombre perro podían irse al diablo por tiempo indefinido.

El pequeño miró a sus dos progenitores de forma indagadora, antes de hablar.

—Kiba-san le estaba contando al tío Naruto que no sabía qué hacer, porque había tenido sexo (aunque él usó otra palabra, que no recuerdo ahora) con una "puta-que-no-sé-de-dónde-carajo-salió" —Satoshi abrió mucho los ojos al repetir aquel insulto—, y ahora va a tener un bebé con esa señorita, ¡pero Kiba-san no parecía muy contento! Hasta insultó a la señorita esa y dijo que no quería nada que saliera de ella, mami. ¿Acaso los bebés también pueden salir de la mujer?

La ninja-médico sonrió lo más natural posible y le acarició el pelo revuelto a su hijo.

—Seguramente Kiba sólo dijo eso debido a la emoción del momento, amor. Ahora vete a dormir y no te preocupes más por ello.

—Ya sé, mamá, pero quería estar seguro. Porque no quería ser de esos bebés que nacen por… ay, cómo era la palabra, etto… una cal- ¡calentura del momento, eso es!

A Sakura casi se le desencajó la mandíbula y Sasuke comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

—Es que el tío Naruto dijo que los bebés que no eran planeados nacían por accidentes, mami. Los llamó "error de cálculo" y "una calentura pasajera" ¿Pero a qué se refiere ¿Qué es una calentura? ¿QUÉ ES?

Sasuke gruñó y Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación.

—¿Te he hablado ya de las abejas y las flores?


End file.
